


【帕梦帕无差】回家

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 旧作搬运*是无差*时间线接平成final，是流浪了两年的帕帕回家的故事*有涉及到少量build内容
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【帕梦帕无差】回家

**Author's Note:**

> *半夜脑的奇怪产物就别太在意质量了，随便看看就好

帕拉德难得安分地趴在CR的桌上，一直窝到了太阳西沉。虽说好不容易解决了两个世界的大危机，但还有相当多的善后工作在等着这群医生们去处理。

他是很想在永梦身边帮他的忙，但永梦让自己在这里好好休息，于是帕拉德就乖乖地等着。

帕拉德捏着手，眼皮缓慢地开阖着，一直被压抑着的疲劳在这漫长的等待中翻涌上来，他几乎要睡着了。

自动门和地面摩擦发出的细微响动让他在一瞬间清醒，帕拉德赶快站起来，用袖子蹭蹭嘴巴。

他一脸期待地看着旋转楼梯，等着他的永梦笑着朝他奔过来。

“哟帕拉德~是不是很想我啊？”楼梯口钻出来一个热情洋溢的声音，和人影。

……

帕拉德又一屁股坐回椅子上，甚至嫌恶地瞥了一眼来人。“什么嘛。”

“喂，也不用这么冷淡吧，这一周我可是很想你唉~”穿着夏威夷衬衫的前法医用胳膊箍住帕拉德的脖子，热情地和他打着招呼。

“快放开！”帕拉德用力掰开对方圈着自己的手臂，并且立刻后退三步瞪着九条贵利矢。

“啊，我好受伤，心都碎了。”九条浮夸地捂住胸口，一副快要倒地的样子。

表演了三秒，贵利矢看帕拉德还是一副无动于衷甚至有点嫌弃的样子，只好放弃了这个玩笑。

“算了，永梦的话，大概还要等一会儿哦。”

“……嗯。”

他们各自占了一张椅子，没有再说话。清醒过来的帕拉德感觉时间更加漫长了。

自动门再度划过地面，帕拉德连一秒都等不了，他奔向旋转楼梯准备下去迎接。

这次是永梦！我可以感觉到！帕拉德这样想。

“帕拉德！”

他没走两步就碰到正沿着楼梯往上窜的永梦，永梦也抬起头看到他，两人就挤在狭小的楼梯上对视，帕拉德笑到两排白牙都露了出来。

过了几秒钟永梦先抓住帕拉德的手腕，拉着他走下楼梯，同时对上面喊了一声：“我们先走咯！”

楼上的九条贵利矢不知道在忙些什么，模模糊糊地回了一句“byebye”，永梦也没管他，拽着帕拉德就跑了。

门关上好一会儿，贵利矢才把夹在嘴唇上的笔拿下来，他在椅子上转了一个圈，自言自语地嘟囔了一句。

“小病毒也要回家了啊。”

这个时间的电车里稍微有些拥挤，永梦仰着脸，听帕拉德眉飞色舞地讲着那个有着巨大墙壁的世界。他们一点也不在意旁人投来的视线，无论那目光是因为帕拉德所讲的奇怪故事，还是因为他们扣得牢牢的手指。

终于回到永梦住的小公寓的时候帕拉德是很开心的，他幸福到快要飘起来。

在这之前帕拉德只来了这里一次而已。

他们站在门口，永梦没有动作，只是看着帕拉德笑。帕拉德心领神会，拿出那枚他一直小心保存着的钥匙，“咔哒”转开了门锁。

他们是在出事的前一天才确立的关系，永梦把房子的备用钥匙交给了帕拉德。虽然bugster有很方便的闪现技能，但是永梦说，好好地从大门进来才能算是回家。

而当帕拉德接过钥匙的时候有一种奇妙的安心感，如果说合体的时候他拥有了永梦本身的话，那这小小的金属片就意味着他也将彻底进入永梦的生活。

可惜的是他连一次都还没用过就被卷进了奇怪的麻烦，在那个没有永梦的世界，这把钥匙是他本身以外与永梦最大的联系。

“啊，好奇怪？”在踏进玄关的一刻，帕拉德突然抬起手不断地擦拭着两边的眼角。

他吸着鼻子，哽咽了两三遍才说出话来：“这个房间里，都是永梦的味道。”

其实屋子里只是有一点洗衣液混合着医院消毒水的余味，微乎其微罢了，也算不上是什么永梦的味道，但这种“宝生永梦生活过的气息”却让帕拉德无法控制地掉下泪来。

永梦伸长了手圈住帕拉德，把脸埋在他的衣服里，“帕拉德，欢迎回家。”

帕拉德深吸了口气，回复道：“我回来了，永梦。”

他们在门口抱了好一会儿，结果是永梦的肚子先叫起来，永梦不好意思地笑了一下，“肚子饿了呢，帕拉德要吃东西吗？”

“要，我要和永梦一样的。”

“好啊，不过我可只有泡面哦？”永梦换好了拖鞋，朝厨房走去。

虽然说只是泡面，但永梦放了青菜和香肠，还煎了两个荷包蛋，某种意义上也算丰盛了。他们挤在小餐桌前，呲溜呲溜地吸着面条。

“那个墙壁，真的是非常高呢——上面还冒着红光，根本不是人类可以建造的东西……”帕拉德在吞咽的间隙还在企图讲故事。

若是往常，永梦大概会说“吃饭的时候不要讲话”之类的吧，今天他却没有阻止帕拉德，只是安静地听着。

已经有点晚了，永梦收拾掉面碗之后打算先洗个澡，帕拉德身为bugster其实完全可以用刷新数据的形式保持自身的清洁，他却也闹着要和永梦一起。

大概是一秒钟都不想离开自己身边吧，刚刚也是，煮面的时候他就一直站在边上看着呢，毕竟对于帕拉德来说已经是两年没见了。永梦没怎么想就纵容帕拉德和自己一起挤进小小的淋浴间。

“然后啊，日本就被分成三份了——东都、西都、北都，永梦你猜猜看他们是怎么管理的？

结果居然首脑也有三个唉！”

帕拉德一边帮永梦搓头发一边还在滔滔不绝地讲。

“不过build的世界好奇怪啊，明明科技就很发达，人型机器人到处都是，却几乎没有什么好玩的东西。”帕拉德和永梦洗漱完毕，同时掀开了被子的一角。永梦的床对他一个人来说绰绰有余，现在加上一个帕拉德就有些拥挤了，他们不得不侧着身，贴得近近的。

永梦注意到帕拉德还握着拳头，就伸手过去把他的指头一个一个地松开，发现帕拉德不知何时又把钥匙捏在手里了。

“……一不小心习惯了。”帕拉德自己也笑起来。

永梦举起那把钥匙仔细看了看，似乎比一周前自己交给他的时候还要亮晶晶得多，大概是被他摸出来的。

永梦觉得很心疼，对自己来说只是短短的一周，就觉得焦虑到不行，而帕拉德却是独自度过了两年的时光，他身上带着的大概只有这把小小的钥匙。永梦简直可以想象帕拉德每天白天四处奔走，晚上拿着钥匙思念自己的样子了。

帕拉德从他手中抽走那把钥匙，反手按在床头柜上。他能感知到永梦在想什么，于是他直视着永梦的眼睛，认认真真地说：“还好是我跟去了build那里，要是让永梦一个人在那边坚持两年，我的心会死掉的。”

“帕拉德……”这下子想哭的人是永梦了。

“没关系的啦，因为我最喜欢永梦了，”帕拉德抬起手搂住永梦，他的声音变得很低，“永梦，我真的好想你啊。”

永梦也紧紧地抱住了帕拉德，不知何时他变得很困了。

“等休假的时候和帕拉德去挑对戒指吧。”永梦在进入梦乡的前一秒迷迷糊糊地想。

第二天天还没亮宝生永梦就醒了，他不知道自己是被冻醒的还是硌醒的，也可能两者都有。

他起身之后发现自己正坐在又冷又硬的地板上，扭头看见的是在床上睡得四仰八叉分外香甜的帕拉德。

“可能先去买张大床比较现实。”


End file.
